


The Time We Have Left

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, graphic depictions of pain, i swear my baby boy better get better tomorrow, mentions of Hel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: Hel's words were ringing in his mind. The prince was cursed with death. The castle and its residents are in a panic and consumed with worry.He never anticipated the mission would go this badly.





	The Time We Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> I would normally go about explaining why I've been gone for so long, but right now, I'm just determined to have this put out right now since tomorrows story chapter might just mend or break my fractured heart.  
> So here, have my pain. How f*cking jolly it is to be back.  
> (I'm obviously overexaggerating, I'm really glad to be posting again and I missed you guys. Stay to the end for the notes)

"In nine days, your life will end."  
The words of Hel had burrowed their way deep into his mind, repeating at infinity anytime he found his thoughts go silent. He tried desperately not to allow it, not wanting to be reminded of what had occurred. What he was now having to face.  
Even though the sight was enough to wrench his heart, Kiran couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of Alfonse the entire journey back to the castle until the prince was immediately brought to the infirmary. Alfonse had returned from missions with visible injuries plenty of times before, but it was never this severe.   
Soldiers had gone to tell the king and queen of what happened during the mission as he, Eir, Sharena, and Anna waited outside the room as a handful of their most skilled healers examined the prince to learn the extent of the curse. Kiran kept his gaze at the ground, just barely able to see the sulking Eir beside him out of the corner of his eye, silent and trying desperately to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't dwell on those wretched words or hear the sounds of the princess sobbing against her commander's shoulder.  
The sound of rushing footsteps rapidly approached them, Sharena tearing herself away from Anna as she cried out, "M-Mother!" She ran and embraced her mother in an instant. The display serving as a silent confirmation of the news they were given.  
The door to the infirmary opened and Veronica stepped out, glancing at the king and queen, "Good, you're both here. Then I can relay the news more easily," Her face grew grim, "Prince Alfonse' health is in a very precarious state, highly unstable and unpredictable. We've already noted lapses in breath and eyesight, numbness in his muscles and rising body heat. I'd heavily advise that he isn't left unattended until we can find a means of removing this curse."  
"No... my poor son..." Henriette whispered under her breath.  
"How did this happen?" Gustav rough voice broke the silence, "I had warned him of the dangers Hel possesses. Why would he engage her so foolishly?"  
"It wasn't his fault," Kiran spoke, drawing the king's attention, "Hel attacked us without warning."  
"He's right, your majesty," Subaki spoke, "Hel's appearance was completely unexpected and we didn't have the time to plan around her sudden ambush. Even if we were prepared, her ethereal powers would make it so she could get to Alfonse at any point during the battle she wanted. We were never her target; it was only him."  
His frustration seemed to wane, being hidden under a concerned mask.  
"But, I still don't understand," Corrin spoke up, pondering, "If her goal is to kill Alfonse, why would she place a curse on him?"  
"That's a good point," Sanaki agreed, "Hel is clearly more power than anyone in our army, Alfonse included. Why wouldn't she just kill him when we were fighting her?"  
"That isn't what mother wants."  
Everyone looked at Eir, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, before Anna asked, "Princess Eir, what do you mean by that?"  
"I knew that mother wished to seek out Alfonse' death, but I now realized why she did this- she wishes for him to suffer. To toil in endless pain for days on end until he is begging for death to come and end his suffering. She wishes to not only take his life but to see it completely shattered."  
"Well, unfortunately for her, she will not be getting her wish," Gustav spoke clear and precise, "Veronica, you seem to understand his condition the best, so I'll be leaving it to you to make sure he isn't left unattended until a cure is found. I will gather the best mages we have in our army to work on discovering a means to remove this curse."  
"Very well, then let me come with you. I can identify the truly skilled magic users."  
The two of them walked off and Henriette gave the soldiers a warm smile and gently patted her still crying daughter on her head, "Come now, everyone. I imagine you all must be exhausted after today's event. Please, get some rest. I'm sure everything will be alright."  
The others walked off, Henriette holding Sharena close to her as the left, but Kiran stayed behind. Despite wanting nothing more than to throw himself onto his bed and pray that when he wakes up, everything will be back to normal, there was still one thing he needed to do.  
Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, he grabbed the doorknob and entered the room, keeping his gaze at the floor until he closed the door behind him. Looking up at the sight of his beloved prince proved to be the most painful experience of his life.  
Alfonse was laying on one of the beds, the blanket drawn up to his waist, eyes closed and breaths coming out short and heavy. Genny, Lucius, and Nanna were at his side, having just removed his armor to give him more breathing room.   
"Ah, hello Kiran!" Nanna gave a warm smile, "Did you come to see prince Alfonse?"  
He couldn't find the strength to speak, so he simply nodded, keeping his gaze on Alfonse.  
"His body temperature is extremely high," Lucius noted, his hand flinching away upon touching his forehead, "We need to get something cold to try to get it under control."  
"Y-Yeah," Genny looked at the summoner, "Kiran, can you stay for a while and watch him? We'll be right back."  
"S-Sure. You three hurry."  
The healers quickly left, leaving the two alone. Kiran swallowed a heavy lump in his throat before walking to the bed and sitting next to him. Alfonse slowly opened his eyes, his pained expression melting into a calming glow.  
"Hah... It's so nice to see you..."  
Kiran could feel his heart crack at the sight. The warmth and loving words were still effective even as the prince was in pain.  
"H-How are you still acting like this? You just got cursed! And y-yet..."  
Alfonse managed to bring his trembling hand up to caress Kiran's cheek, "It's fine... It'll be... hah... alright. Already, I feel much better now that you're h- HGCK!"  
His eyes widened in the span of a second, the hand on the summoners cheek tensed up and joined the other hand grasping the prince's chest.  
"Alfonse?!"   
"K-Kiran- I-I can't-"  
This was one of the many fits of losing breath that Veronica mentioned, yet it still filled Kiran with panic and dread at the thought of losing Alfonse. Without spearing a second thought, Kiran brought his lips onto Alfonse' and gave him several deep breaths, refusing to part until he felt the prince's breathing return at a normal pace.  
"You OK?"   
"Hah... much better... thank you. Sorry if I scared you..." He brought his hand back up to Kiran's face, "I didn't get to *cough* ask before... you and the others... are you alright? No one... was hurt?"  
"Everyone's fine, so I am."  
He gave a light smile, "That's good... I was... worried... Hel might try to attack you..."  
"You idiot, why are you like this?!" Alfonse looked up, confused, "You just got cursed! You're dying as we speak! And you're more worried about me and others over your own health?! You're the kindest, most selfless person I know, but..." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, "But why... why aren't you worried about yourself?"  
He fell silent, letting his tear fall freely down without any restraint. Having to say out loud that the man he loves is slowly dying only made the pain of the truth of the situation sink deeper into his heart. He continued to cry for felt like hours, though it was more likely just a minute before he felt Alfonse's fingers brush away his tears.  
The prince took a deep breath, hoping his voice would stay strong for the time being, "Kiran, I know I'm not really showing it, but I'm terrified. I don't want to die, not when I have my family, friends, all of Askr, and most of all, you, in my life. Every moment since this curse has been on me has been the most excruciating experience of my life. But, even though things look so bleak, I won't give up hope," He let out a few rough coughs before speaking again, a small smile on his face, "You've stood by me in my lowest moments, so I'll stay strong... hah, hah... until the moment you find a cure..."  
Kiran felt a wave of shifting emotions run through his body at the prince's words. Even though he was slowly breaking apart piece by piece, Alfonse was determined to stay strong.  
"You sure putting so much trust in me is a good idea?" He said, his tone slightly jovial.  
The prince let out a pained laugh, "You've never let me down... hah, before... regardless of what it was. If there's anyone I can trust my life to... it's you."  
For the first time since they arrived back, Kiran found the strength to smile. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against Alfonse', not minding the blazing heat coming from his skin, his arms lazily wrapping around his head as his fingers threaded his cobalt hair, "You really do put everyone else before yourself. It's surprisingly nice."  
"I thought you hated that about me," He spoke, a mocking tone slightly tinged in his voice.  
"Well, it's possible to both love and hate something... I don't care what your father thinks; traditional or not, you will be an amazing king."  
Alfonse mustered the strength to wrap around Kiran's body and hold him close. He knew that had he not have Kiran with him now, he wouldn't have to strength to endure the unending pain, that he would want to bring his life to a swift end so he wouldn't have to feel the ferocity of Hel's curse. As much as his body was being assaulted by a torturous experience he wouldn't wish upon even his worst enemy, the future he has waiting for him, his family, his home, and, most importantly, his beloved Kiran was enough to make him persevere in the face of death.  
'And if I am truly destined to die in the upcoming days, I only have one request... In my last moments, please give me the pleasure of having my Kiran be the last thing I see..."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've been following my previous Heroes stories, you've likely noticed how much of a time jump there is between this and the last one (again because of my long absence which I'll explain another). And I have several other Heroes stories I'll be posting both today and in the upcoming months. So just know that every Heroes story that will be posted after this will take place before this one and will continue to do so until we've caught up with where the game is currently updated.  
> Oh, and if you're curious as to why I used the certain Heroes and side characters in this; Subaki, Sanaki, and Corrin are a part of my main team and Veronica is my fifth wheel in Aether Raids. And the healers were just based on the first ones that came to mind.  
> And one last thing, if you'd like to support me and my work and help to make posting regularly easier, I've created a Patreon! Even just so much as $1 will be greatly appreciated. You've all supported me since I started posting and I am so grateful for all of you!  
> https://www.patreon.com/yourladystar  
> Here's to more Heroes Stories!


End file.
